


Typical Behavior

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, adam... not so much, ronan loves his fast cars ya know, this is a mess but its the mess that u wanted, this sounds so innocent.... im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: It was a pretty ordinary summer night, the only thing that was different was that Adam had a sudden craving for pizza. Since all the places didn’t deliver out towards the Barns, they decided to head to a late night diner a little over 20 miles out. It wasn’t ideal, but it was the best they got.To be honest, Adam thought it was a ridiculous idea, and even offered to forget about it. But Ronan was determined. He took it as a challenge, to get his boyfriend a pizza at 1 in the morning.Adam hated how typical it was of Ronan. To put his own life in danger to keep Adam’s out of it





	1. Chapter 1

Adam hated how typical it was of Ronan. To put his own life in danger to keep Adam’s out of it. 

It was a pretty ordinary summer night, the only thing that was different was that Adam had a sudden craving for pizza. Since all the places didn’t deliver out towards the Barns, they decided to head to a late night diner a little over 20 miles out. It wasn’t ideal, but it was the best they got.   
To be honest, Adam thought it was a ridiculous idea, and even offered to forget about it. But Ronan was determined. He took it as a challenge, to get his boyfriend a pizza at 1 in the morning. 

The car ride was peaceful. Ronan’s music was at a shocking low volume, and the windows were down, letting that summer night breeze flow into the car. They were talking a bit, but not about much. Mostly stupid jokes and work to be done on the Barns, little things like that.   
It was unsurprising that the streets were almost abandoned. Only few cars passed by, but of course they got stuck behind the slowest driver of all time. 

It was at one of those pointless red lights that everyone hates. The ones that people always ignore during late times like 1 am when no one is there to go through the green light to the opposite direction. But this driver decided to be a law follower. This wouldn’t usually bother Adam. In fact, he would usually encourage it. But that night, that stupid procedure ruined everything. 

“How long is this fucking light going to stay red!?” Adam groaned, leaning his head back onto the seat.   
Ronan snorted. “Calm down, you in a hurry?”  
“I’m hungry. And tired.”   
“You’re the one who wanted pizza…” Ronan teased.   
“i said I would live without it!” Adam sighed.   
“But then you would be living an unhappy life. And you don’t deserve that again.” Ronan reached over to lightly tap Adam’s knee.   
Adam felt his heart flutter, he grabbed Ronan's hand and kissed it. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime, Parrish.” Ronan smirked. 

Then the world seemed to slow down. All Adam remembered was the screech of tires, Ronan’s swears and the sharp pain in his head. Then he was out cold.

 

“Adam? Are you okay?” Blue asked, stroking his hand.  
“I’m alright, sorry. Just remembering.” Adam said, squeezing his friend’s hand in return.   
Blue gave him a small smile and Adam remembered one more thing.   
“Wait. Where is Ronan?”

“You need to calm down. You have a concussion!” The nurse scolded, trying to keep Adam in the hospital bed.  
“Where’s Ronan?” Adam persisted, ripping all of the equipment off of him.   
“Please, Mr. Parrish, wait!” The nurse called after him as he ran out the door.   
Adam stormed to the closest management desk.   
“Adam what the hell are you doing out of be-“   
“Where is Ronan Lynch?” Adam asked the clerk, bouncing on his heels in anxiety.   
The clerk looked down at Adam’s attire, a hospital gown over sweatpants.   
“You should be in bed.” Is all Adam got in response from the man.   
“What? No! I need to find him! I need to find Ronan!” Adam slammed his hand on the desk.   
His head started to vibrate with the slam. He fall to the ground, his head in his hands.   
“Adam…” Gansey appeared in front of Adam. “You need to get back in your bed, you still aren’t healed, your head is still pretty damaged.”  
All Adam could say back was, “What about Ronan?”   
“He’s in surgery, Adam.” Blue bent down and helped Gansey lift Adam up onto his feet. “Lets go back to the room, okay?”   
Adam nodded slightly, unable to process what they had just said. Ronan was in surgery?   
“What happened? Did I go into surgery?” Adam asked as they got back to his room.  
“No, thankfully. Since the car impact was on the drivers side-“ 

“What are you talking about?” Adam interrupted. “The car… it was coming from the passenger side. The impact was on my side.”   
Blue and Gansey looked at each other. “Holy shit. The tire marks, the smell of gasoline they mentioned…”  
“He swerved around. He must have thought he had enough time to move out of the way without hitting the lady in front of him!” Gansey said.

Adam knew better.   
“No..”   
“What?” Blue asked.  
“Ronan didn’t think he had time to get out of there… not without hitting the other car…. He swerved…” Adam mumbled, falling onto his back on the bed.  
“What do you mean, Adam?” Gansey questioned.  
“He used to race cars every night, Gansey. He knows how fast his own fucking car can go!” Adam exclaimed, disrupting the small peace in his head.   
“You think he meant to do it?” Blue gasped.   
“He turned the car around so it hit his side instead of mine.” Adam cried. He put his head back in his hands, but not from the head pain this time. For a different kind of pain. 

 

Guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds Ronan. But he was not fully there.

Adam woke to sunlight shining through a big window directly into his eyes. He sat up and felt his back crack, he must have fell asleep. Turns out, hospital beds are not that comfortable.   
To his side, Blue and Gansey were lying next to each other on two plastic chairs, Blue’s head resting on his shoulder. 

 

Adam got up and went into the ensuite bathroom. He washed his face with cold water and grabbed his clothes from the bag left on the ground. He quickly changed and walked out of the room to the nearest nurse, who was leaving the room next door.   
“Excuse me.”  
The nurse looked up and looked shocked for a second, like he thought Adam wasn’t supposed to be awake.   
“Ronan Lynch. Where is he?”  
“You would have to check with the front desk, but you should be back in bed, sir.”  
“I’m fine. I need to find Ronan.” Adam persisted.   
The nurse nodded and pointed him in the direction of the front desk.  
“Thanks.” Adam hurried towards the waiting room, wanting to make sure Ronan is okay as soon as possible. 

Once he arrived, he rang the tiny bell on the desk.   
“What room is Ronan Lynch in?”  
The man sighed and checked his computer. “In recovery.” He then looked back down at his newspaper crossword.   
“Which is where?” Adam leaned in, trying to make his impatience obvious.  
The guy grunted in response.  
“Look, I have been here all night and I just want to see my boyfriend, okay? Please.”  
“Kid, do you know how many times I hear that everyday?”  
“And how many of those times did the boyfriend get seriously injured to keep the other from being in a possible worse condition?” Adam spat back.  
The clerk rolled his eyes and looked back at his computer. “203.”   
“Thank you.” Adam grunted. 

As he started walking away the clerk called out to him, “Hey! What is a 5 letter word for the feeling of responsibility for a situation or action?”   
Adam stopped dead in his tracks, he was always great at word-crosses. “Guilt.”  
“Cool, thanks man.”   
Adam just nodded and continued on, with that feeling stuck on him.

 

After walking for what seemed like hours, Adam found room 203. He peeked through the window and saw his worst fear.   
Ronan’s lifeless-looking body lying in a hospital bed, his head wrapped up in bandages, an I.V in his arm, and a brace on his left leg.   
Adam couldn’t breathe. He was scared that if he got closer, he would lose respiratory control entirely, but he knew that the only person that could make him feel better was Ronan. So he took the risk, and opened the door. 

He felt himself rush to Ronan’s side, just on instinct alone.   
“Ronan?” Adam asked, voice almost cracking. “Are you here with me? Can you hear me?”  
Adam’s eyes started to tear up as he gripped his boyfriend’s hand.  
“You are a selfless idiot. I hate you so much.” He cried softly. “You are like this instead of me. I should have been me, Ronan.” 

“Adam?” Blue’s voice echoed in the room.  
“Holy shit, Ronan.” Gansey said, followed by an “OW”.   
Adam assumed Blue hit him. 

“Is he awake?” Blue asked, coming behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder.   
“No.”  
“Will he wake up?”   
“I don’t know. No one has told me anything.”   
“What?” Gansey scoffed, he swung open the door and stormed to the doctor walking down the hall. 

A few minutes later the doctor entered with Gansey following on his tail.  
“Are you Mr. Lynch’s immediate family?”   
“Yes.” Adam lied.   
The doctor raised his eyebrow but when Blue glared at him, he cleared his throat and continued on.   
“Mr. Lynch has a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and a fractured skull. He had some internal bleeding, but he was patched up during his surgery.”  
“Is he going to make a full recovery?” Gansey asked.  
“We are unsure. He has to wake up first.” The doctor admitted.  
“Wait. Are you saying there is a chance he won’t wake up?” Adam stood up.  
“Possibly, yes. The chances are on his favor, though.”   
“That means he’s going to wake up, then.” Blue said, with more confidence then Beyonce.   
“We believe so, yes.”   
“But you don’t know. You don’t know anything.” Adam fumed.   
“Sir, I have to ask you to calm down or you have to leave.” The doctor ordered. “Even if Mr. Lynch is not fully present, a stressful environment can cause negative effects.”   
“Right. Sorry, Adam was in the crash as well. He is still recovering.” Gansey explained.  
“Have you been cleared to leave your bed?”  
“No one stopped me.” Adam stated.  
“I would recommend more rest, you should return to your-“  
“I’m not leaving him.” Adam interrupted. “I can’t.”  
“Can I speak with you outside for a moment?” Gansey asked the doctor, and gestured for Blue to follow. 

Once they left, Adam sunk back down into the chair by Ronan’s side, and gripped his hand again.   
“Please wake up. Please stay with me. I can’t do this without you. I used to think I was totally independent, and that I didn’t need anyone or want anyone. But, Ronan I want you. I need you. So, please don’t leave me.” 

Tears started to fall down Adam’s cheeks, as he leaned in to kiss Ronan’s forehead. “Please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more? I assume so, since this chapter is super short and I am just dragging you all along. Sorry, I'm tired and I don't feel like finishing this tonight. BUT it is now officially summer break for me, so I have a lot more time to write.   
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> \- Sara


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey finally convinces Adam to leave the hospital to go home and take care of himself a bit. They get to have a conversation that they both desperately needed.

Gansey finally convinced Adam to go home to get some much needed rest. He even agreed to let the doctors check out his head to make sure his concussion was nothing threatening, and to make sure all of the other minor injuries were truly minor.  
Once he got the all clear, Gansey offered drove him back to the Barns.

Gansey could tell Adam was jittery. The last time he was in a car, he and Ronan almost died. Ronan could actually die.  
Adam knew Gansey was watching him, being extra cautious and checking his reactions to even the slightest turns. Adam understood why, it didn’t mean he had to like it though.

“Jesus Christ, Gansey! Just say whatever the fuck you are wanting to say, because you weird glances are getting annoying.” Adam threw his hands up, slightly wincing at the sharp movement of his previously dislocated shoulder.  
“Careful! Adam, you have to be more wary of yourself. You have injuries, not just your concussion!” Gansey scolded, catching the wince.  
“Oh you mean my cuts and bruises? Yeah, we really better be careful, we wouldn’t want me to lose a few drops of blood! I mean god forbid, my injuries take a turn for the worse!” Adam mocked.  
“Adam, what are you-“  
“Ronan is in a coma, Gansey!” Adam shouted.  
“I know that, but you hurting yourself won’t help hi-“  
“You think I’m trying to hurt myself?” Adam turned to Gansey shocked. “That's not what I'm doing, I just…”  
“You just what, Adam?” Gansey asked, making the final turn onto the long empty street leading to the Barns at the end.  
Adam felt his eyes water so he turned to the window, watching the fields roll past.  
“It was supposed to be me. The car was coming at my side.”  
“Adam-“  
"It was so fast, I don’t know how he even did it in time… He could have just gone forward, maybe he would have bumped into a few cars, but this… this could kill him.”  
“Or, he could’ve drove forward and out of the way of the drunk driver, but hit the multiple other cars he was behind. Adam, what he did… it didn’t just protect you, it protected the other cars around. He blocked the path. Without him doing that, others could have gotten hurt.” Gansey reasoned.  
“I don’t care about others getting hurt!” Adam cried.  
“But Ronan did. He does.” 

Adam slammed his hand against the car door. “I hate him so much right now.”  
“I know.” Gansey said. 

 

Gansey opened his door, and came around to the passenger side. It was only then that Adam realized that they were at the Barns.  
“Come on, lets get you clean and rested. So we can go and be with Ronan in the morning.”  
Adam just nodded, rubbing his knuckles.  
“Is it injured?” Gansey asked gesturing to Adam’s hand.  
Adam shook his head no, and made his way to the front door. He dug his key out of his pocket and felt even worse.  
This key, which even if no one realizes why, means the absolute world to him. Ronan’s compromise. Adam refused to live with him, not fully at least. He still went back to his shitty apartment a few nights a week, like when he has early morning shifts and can’t drive all the way back to town from the Barns in the morning.  
Adam couldn’t imagine the Barns without Ronan. Who would take care of it? Not Declan, he was too busy with school and too well, too Declan to be working and living on a farm. Matthew would show interest, but he wasn’t old enough to inherit it, much less take care of it on his own.  
What would Adam be without Ronan? What was he like before Ronan? All Adam remembers was the loneliness and pain. Ronan brought light into his life, and with it gone, Adam couldn’t picture wanting to live anymore. 

“Adam? Are you okay?”  
“No. I won’t be unless he wakes up.” Adam sighs and opens the door, walking in.  
The smell that fills the air is Ronan. The messy living room set up, with blankets scattered all across the floor, where they were kissing just a few nights before were still there, rumbled from their bodies rolling around… it was all just reminders of Ronan. 

 

“Go and shower. I’ll… I’m gonna clean some of this stuff up so you and Ronan don’t have to deal with it later.” Gansey clears his throat.  
“If he even wakes up and has a later.” Adam barely said above a whisper. Of course, Gansey heard him anyways.  
“Don’t say that, Adam.”  
“I know you like looking at things optimistically but-“

“Fuck optimism!” Gansey exclaimed.  
Adam’s expression was half shock, and half pride.  
“I can’t think like that, Adam. You may be in love with him, but he is my brother. He is closer to me than anyone who shares me DNA. He has stood by me through everything, as I have with him. I can’t lose him. Ronan Lynch isn’t just your boyfriend, he is my best friend, my rock, my anchor, my brother.” Gansey ranted. 

Adam looked down at the ground.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just…”  
“I know. I’m sorry too.” Adam put his hand on Gansey’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go take that shower, and you can do what you want or need, but…” Adam glanced back at the living room. “Don’t clean that up yet. Please.”  
Gansey looked a bit confused but agreed none the less.  
“Thanks.” Adam started to walk up the stairs, but stopped when Gansey called to him.  
“I would feel the same if it was you, Adam.” 

Adam couldn’t help but let a few tears out as he heard those words. No one in his life has ever treated him as well as his friends have. If Ronan didn’t make it out of this, Adam would never be the same. But he knows, he wouldn’t be completely gone. Not when his friends are with him, supporting him, and loving him like others never have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and sorry for the long wait for this chapter! It has been stewing in my mind for the past week and i know it isn't much, but I hate dragging chapters on with pointless stuff.  
> I will write more for this, not sure when but hopefully the wait wont be as bad next time. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!
> 
> \- Sara


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont update enough, i know.   
> this is just a mini part to lead into the next. don't worry, i will release the next chapter later tonight. 
> 
> anyways its very short but emotional so enjoy it, i guess.

After two weeks, Adam felt like the world was at a pause. Like nothing was moving, people would walk around but the world wasn’t following them.   
Ronan should have woke up by now. The doctors won’t say it, but Adam can see it on their faces. 

Ronan’s brothers, Declan and Matthew have been there for a few days now. They stay at the barns, while Adam retreated back to his shitty apartment above the church. It was almost empty, and with no air conditioning, it was truly hell.   
Matthew asked Adam to stay at the Barns with them, while Declan was not so eager. He didn’t come out and tell him to leave, but Adam felt like he would be intruding on a delicate time for the brothers. 

Gansey and Blue still were hopeful, or at least pretended to be. They would take Adam out to the diner, and to movies, but nothing felt the same without Ronan sitting next to him. 

Most of the time, it was just empty. At work, at home, at the diner, wherever he went. Except when he was by Ronan’s side in the hospital room. There, every emotion flew through Adam. Anger, sorrow, guilt, grief, and fear. He even had some joy in split moments, when he would go through all of his memories he holds that include Ronan. From their first kiss, to the first time they had sex, to their first “official” date where Ronan and he went to some fancy restaurant and left before they even ordered because it was completely not their style. And how Ronan ended up driving him up to a peak overlooking the town Adam has always hated, where they laid on the ground looking at the stars.   
He remembered them trying to name all of the constellations and planets.   
The best and worst memory is the one where Ronan told Adam that he loved him. The casual setting, just watching some dumb movie on the Barns couch, and Ronan’s little smile which got Adam’s attention. And the way Ronan said those three words, it took Adam’s breath away.   
Adam could barely say it back before his instinct to kiss his boyfriend took over. 

 

After Adam falls out of his dream-state and the memories fade, he was left with the fear that all he will have are the memories, that Ronan won’t wake up and they wouldn’t be able to make more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Next chapter should be up by tonight. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them! <3
> 
> \- Sara


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAM. ENJOY. I REALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER. SHIT HAPPENS.   
> Also, it is slightly brushed upon in this chapter but it sort of is a theme of this story, PLEASE DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE. IT IS SO FUCKING DANGEROUS AND YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF AND OTHERS. AND YOU COULD EVEN END A LIFE. SO PLEASE. <3

15 days, 6 hours, and about 30 minutes. 

Thats how long Ronan has been in that bed. Thats how long Ronan has not opened his eyes.   
Adam felt like he was going to lose his mind. Somehow this fate seemed worse than death.   
Sitting by Ronan’s bed was Adam’s full time hobby at this point. Visiting time had just started, and Adam already like a statue. Only disturbed when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in..” Adam croaked.   
A man entered that Adam did not recognize, he stood up as if to defend Ronan from the mysterious man.   
“Who are you?”   
“I uhm-“ The man coughed and shuffled a bit. “I’m Scott. Scott Caudill.”  
“Okay?” Adam was confused, this man was obviously not a doctor, so who was he? “Do you have the right room?”  
“I’m pretty sure I do. Lynch, right?” Scott asked.  
“Yeah.. so why are you here, Scott Caudill?” Adam questioned stepping closer to him. 

“I was the driver.”  
“What?” Adam’s heart stopped.   
“I was- I am the driver that hit you.”

 

Adam couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t do anything but walk straight up to the man and punch him.   
“Fuck!” Scott cried grabbing his face and shielding himself with his other arm. “Okay, okay!”  
Adam raised his fist again, but started to shake. He backed up and hit the desk in the corner of the room.   
“What the fuck are you doing here? How could you even come here?” Adam’s voice shook with anger.  
“Well I didn’t come to get punched.” Scott softly chuckled. When this seemed to provoke Adam once more he put his hands up in surrender. “Though, your reaction is very understandable!”  
Adam sighed and looked over at Ronan. After a minute of deafening silence, he asked. “Why did you do it?”  
“What?” Scott seemed shocked by the question.  
“Why did you drive drunk? It is literally the number one thing we are told not to do in school besides murder, which trust me I am trying very hard not to do.” Adam scoffed.   
“Why does anyone drink and drive? I had a shitty night, and I got shit-faced. To the point where I thought trying to eat the fork with the meal was a good idea.”   
“I hope you choked on it.” Adam grumbled.   
Scott smiled softly at his comment. “The doctor told me all he could about his condition… which wasn’t much.”  
Adam didn’t respond, his eyes were focused on Ronan’s breathing.   
Scott coughed. “I wanted to know if he is going to… if-“  
“You mean you want to know if you are going to be a murderer?” Adam snapped, still not looking at the man.

Adam heard his breath catch from across the room.  
“What? It’s true, isn’t it? You don’t actually care about Ronan, you care about your own ass.”   
“I’m not going to lie and say my intentions are completely pure. Of course I don’t want to responsible for ending someone’s life, but I do care. I care a whole fucking lot. Because if your boyfriend dies, kid…. If he dies because of my mistake, I don’t know how I could live with myself.”  
“Yeah, still seems pretty selfish to me.”  
The man threw his hands up in defeat. “I don’t want you to lose your boyfriend, kid. I really fucking don’t. I never wanted to be this person.”   
“And I never wanted to live without Ronan!” Adam yelled. “But we don’t all get what we fucking want!”

 

A nurse flew in after hearing his screaming.   
“What is going on in here?” She asked, hands on her hips. “This is a hospital, not a rave. If you continue to raise your voice, you will be asked to leave.”  
“I’m sorry, it was my fault.” Scott said.   
“I don’t care who’s fault it was, keep it down or get out.” The nurse snapped, but her face softened after seeing Adam’s face.   
“I’m sorry.” Adam said barely above a whisper.   
The nurse came up to Adam, it was one that he had seen a few times over the past weeks.   
“Are you alright, sweetheart?” She asked, her hand on his shoulder.  
Adam couldn’t answer her. All he could say was “Leave.”   
But it wasn’t directed to the nurse, it was to Scott.   
“But-“  
“I don’t know the answer to your question. I don’t know if Ronan will ever wake up, I don’t know if I will ever get to hear his voice again, or see his smile, or kiss him or get to tell him how much I goddamn love him. So go. That is the best I can give you.” Adam interrupted.   
Adam pretended he didn’t notice the tears in the nurse’s eyes.   
“Sir, you should leave. Come on, I will show you the way out.” She told Scott, softly squeezing Adam’s arm and leaving the room, herding Scott out.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Scott sobbed before the nurse shut the door, muting his cries. 

Adam sunk to the cold floor. He sobbed into his shirt sleeve. He leaned his head against the wall and listened to the vent through his hiccups.   
“Please. Please, please, please. Don’t take him away from me.” Adam begged to whoever or whatever was there. “Don’t take him.” 

 

The sun began shining through the window into Adam’s eyes. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He realized that he fell asleep sitting on the ground in the hospital room, his tears staining his cheeks.   
“Fuck…” He mumbled, standing up with some difficulty. A small blanket fell off his lap as he did, he assumed one of the nurses felt too bad to wake him up so they just gave him it. Maybe it was the nurse from last night. Last night… when the driver stopped by.   
Adam knows he should have given the man a chance to say his peace, but he couldn’t. Not with Ronan in his condition. If that man wanted some sort of forgiveness or closure, Ronan had to get it first.   
Adam walked into the ensuite bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth with the toothbrush he packed in his backpack. He quickly combed down his hair with his hands and changed into a fresh shirt. He would have to go home today, he was out of clothing and food. While he could go to the cafeteria, but that would mean leaving, and Adam wasn’t ready to go just yet. He needed more time. Yesterday was interrupted, he needed the time with Ronan. He just needed to be there longer. 

Adam pulled his trustworthy, almost-painful chair to the side of the bed. He plopped down and sighed, running a hand through his hair.   
“Ronan… I have no idea if you can hear me. I have no idea if you are even in there anymore. But if you can, if you are…. We need you. Blue, Gansey, Matthew and Declan… and me. We all need you, Ronan. You have always been there for all of us, and we took it for granted. I took you for granted. I can’t do this without you. I don’t want to even try to do it without you. So please, come back to me.” Adam pleaded softly, leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

As expected, no response. Adam leaned back and held some tears back. He sighed and took Ronan’s hand in his. 

 

He was just rubbing Ronan’s knuckles absentmindedly when he felt something brush the back of his hand softly. He stopped and sat straight up. He watched carefully as he asked, “Ronan, if that was actually you and I’m not losing my fucking mind, do it again.” 

 

He waited for half a minute, and as he was starting to believe it was just his imagination, Ronan’s hand squeezed his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fUCK I WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS AND IM STILL FUCKING DYING OVER THE ENDING.   
> IS HE COMING BACK??!?! IS OUR BOI WAKING UP!??!??! WILL THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER??!?! I DONT KNOW I HAVENT WROTE IT YET! 
> 
> anyways...... i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> there will be more, probably one or two more chapters. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them! 
> 
> <3   
> \- Sara


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan's smile could light up a whole town or at least Adam's mood.

“Ronan? Ronan open your eyes, please.” Adam cried, gripping Ronan’s hand like a lifeline.  
Ronan’s eyelids twitched, and Adam squeezed his hand harder. He reached over and hit the call button before immediately turning his full attention back to his boyfriend. 

Adam could still see his eyelids moving, the muscles in his face clenching when the door swung open.   
“Mr. Parrish, is everything all right?” The nurse asked in a panicked voice.   
“I think he’s waking up.” Adam said, his mouth pressed up against Ronan’s knuckles.  
“Are you sure?” The nurse asked coming closer.   
“He squeezed my hand when I asked him to. He can hear me. And he is moving more than he has for the past two weeks combined.” Adam explained.   
The nurse came to the other side of the bed and observed his face before responding, “I’ll get the doctor. Be back in a minute, if he wakes up completely, tell him not to get up, we need to make sure everything is all right.” She explained.   
“Of course, thank you.” 

She rushed out of the room, not even closing the door on her way out. Adam saw her doing a speed-walk down the hallway and out of sight. 

“Okay, Ronan. The doctor is coming, so if you want to do some romantic cheesy shit where you wake up when its just us so we can do a ridiculous kiss where we are both sobbing, now is the time.” Adam said, squeezing Ronan’s hand periodically. 

Not even a minute later, Adam was starting to get antsy. Where was the doctor, what was taking him so long? Did the nurse not find him? Did she not believe him?   
The wild questions flying through his head when he heard it. 

“Ad-Adam?” A scratchy voice asked.  
Even with the scratch and roughness, Adam recognized it, as he would anywhere.   
Adam looked up and was met by his boyfriend’s eyes looking right back at him.   
They were duller than usual, but they were open. And Adam swore he could of died right there.   
“Ronan.” Adam sighed in relief as tears fell down his cheeks. He grasped Ronan’s face and looked into his eyes. “You’re awake? You are really awake?”   
Ronan looked confused until it seemed to dawn on him. It was then when Adam realized, Ronan had no idea what was happening.   
“Where-“ Ronan’s question was interrupted by coughing.   
“Hold on, hold on.” Adam quickly rushed from his bedside to the bathroom where he filled up a cup of tap water. He ran back and gave it to Ronan.   
“Drink.” He told Ronan.  
Ronan nodded and sat up slightly only to wince in pain.   
“Are you okay?” Adam jumped.   
Ronan nodded slightly and raised his back slightly to swallow some of the water.   
“I’m okay, Adam. Where are we?” He cleared his throat.   
“We’re in the hospital, Ronan. You have- uhm… you have been here a while.” Adam said.  
Ronan’s eyes flashed concern and he lifted his hand to hold Adam’s cheek, only to notice the needle injecting into his wrist. An IV, Ronan presumed. He put his hand back down.   
“How long?” Ronan asked, gulping down the rest of the water.   
“A little over two weeks.” Adam sighed, wiping his tears away.   
“Two weeks?” Ronan repeated.  
“Yeah.”   
Ronan nodded and looked down at himself.   
“What happened?”  
“You don’t remember?” Adam asked.  
“Not really… I remember we went out to get something and we were driving but after that I-“ Ronan stopped himself.   
“Ronan?”   
“Did I do this?” He said through clenched teeth.   
“What do you mean? No, Ronan we were in an accident and-“  
“Did I cause it?” Ronan looked back at Adam.   
“What? No! No, a drunk driver… he, uh, skipped his red light and collided with us.”   
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Ronan tried sitting up again, forgetting what happened last time as his concern for Adam clouded his mind. “Ow! Fuck.”   
“Be careful!” Adam warned, hitting the call button again, trying to get the doctor here sooner.   
“I’m fine, I’m fine. What about you?” Ronan grabbed Adam’s hand.  
“I’m okay. A few bumps on the head and a few bruises and cuts. You got the most impact.” Adam swallowed down his guilt. He didn’t know how to tell Ronan what he did for Adam, he didn’t know if now was the right time.   
Luckily, he didn’t have to since the doctor arrived in that moment. 

“Mr. Lynch! It’s good to see you awake, you had some of us concerned there for a while! Especially Mr. Parrish here. There were nights we couldn’t tear him away from your bedside!” The doctor smiled.   
Ronan raised his eyebrow at Adam. Of course, even after waking up from a ‘slight’ coma, he would still be a sarcastic little shit. “Really?”  
“Yeah, really. Fuck off, Lynch.” Adam muttered. He didn’t drop Ronan’s hand though, and pretended he didn’t notice that everyone noticed that fact too.   
“We have to run some tests, and Mr. Parrish it would be easier if you-“  
“I know.” Adam interrupted the doctor. “I’ll go call Gansey and Blue and grab some breakfast… Please come get me when you are done.” He told Ronan, and addressed the last part to the nurse.  
“Of course.” The nurse smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.   
“I’ll be back, okay? You’re good, right?” Adam asked Ronan.  
“I’m a big boy, Parrish. It’s all right, go tell Dick and Maggot.” He grinned slightly.  
The doctor tried not to look confused by the nicknames but ended up with some weird expression that made Adam have to hold in a laugh. 

“Okay..” Adam delayed before quickly leaning in to kiss Ronan’s forehead, and rushing away.   
Before he could get far, Ronan grabbed his arm. “Wait.”Adam turned back.  
“If I’m going to get a kiss, it might as well be a real one.”  
Adam blushed slightly before leaning in and giving his boyfriend a soft peck.   
Ronan sighed. “It’ll do for now. But later, you are so making it up to me.” He smiled. 

Adam felt his heart lift for the first time in weeks. That smile. That stupid boyish smile that Adam feared he would never see again.   
It made Adam feel 200 pounds lighter, weightless.

“I love you.” He whispered to Ronan.  
“I love you too, Adam.” Ronan tapped Adam’s arm and let go. Signaling to Adam that he could leave. 

 

When Adam left the room, the nurse shut the door.   
He couldn’t help but miss Ronan already.   
But the need to call Gansey and Blue outweighed that ache. 

He dialed the number and waited.   
“Hello?” Gansey’s voice came through the speaker. 

“Gansey, he’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This story is almost over! I know, crazy. This was originally supposed to be like 3 parts but that obviously didn't happen, so... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry that this was probably more depressing than you expected it to be!   
> I might write a second chapter or a few if you guys want more. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! if you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!
> 
> PS IM GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL !!!! Which means, I will probably start posting more again! Woo!  
> Anyways, bye.


End file.
